Stow Away
by Phoenix-Flower92
Summary: AU. PostDad's Back. What if Zack had never come back and had decided to stay with Kurt when he stowed away on his tour bus.
1. Anniversary

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody…_

**_A/N: This probably isn't very original. But please excuse me. I'm really depressed right now. All I do in my spare time is write, and yet, my skills don't reflect it. sighs hopelessly I need help:(_**

_**Summary: AU What if Zack decided to stay living with Kurt in Dad's Back when he stowed away on his tour bus?**_

"Mom, when's Zack coming home?"

It had marked the third day of Zack's absence when he'd popped the question. Three excruciatingly long days since Zack had stowed away in their Dad's tour bus.

At the time, Carey had been so sure that he'd return, if not in a few days, then at the end of the school break. So she'd answered with a confident, "Soon"

She kissed Cody's forehead and smiled warmly down at the sensitive twin, "Soon, I promise,"

But soon quickly became _not_ soon, as it turned into weeks, evolved into months, until soon had morphed into never.

As Cody recalled the memories he and Zack had shared over the years, he couldn't figure out _why _the older twin had left. Weren't they best friends—or, at least, _hadn't_ they been best friends? Hadn't they had fun together?

Of course Cody was a dork and a nerd, and sometimes an embarrassment—but without him, who did Zack's homework? Who was always there, no matter what? Certainly not Dad. And who was there to carry out his sure-fire plans that were guaranteed to end up with them being grounded?

Didn't he miss Cody? Even just a smidge? And why, after the first few weeks, had he stopped calling to check in? Did he not want to hear their voices? Had Cody accidentally done something to him?

Sitting on his bed, staring at the empty one across from him, Cody felt numb. His eyes stung with tears that he fought against releasing. Maybe this was why he'd left. Because Cody was a wimp. A repulsive crybaby. He had already cried and cried over this. Every time he walked into his—_their_—room, every time he saw the extra bed, it was a reminder. A nasty reminder. But he'd cried his tears. The question was, had Zack cried _his _share? Or was every night a party for him, because he was living life to the fullest with the 'fun' parent?

_Don't be sad, be angry!_

Cody played it in his head all the time now, a way to resist the warm tears glossing over his eyes. He managed to keep himself together, instead of crying, swelling up with rage. Anger that he'd left in the first place. Anger that he hadn't returned. Anger that he didn't call anymore. _Anger_ that his Mom had lied.

It had been exactly one year and three days, marking the anniversary of the day that Carey told him that Zack would soon return. That she'd _promised_ him he'd be back. That she had, indeed, _lied._ Because Zack _hadn't_ come back. And as far as Cody could see, he didn't _ever_ plan to.

**A/N: Okay…now, I can go two directions with this. A) Kurt is AU from the show, and is keeping Zack from returning by lying to him and saying they don't want him back. Or B) Kurt's the same as in the show, and Zack really _does _want to stay with him.**

**I'm leaning towards the first one, but please let me know which one you'd rather read about, because I can't choose! Lol.**


	2. It was the perfect plan

**A/N: Okay…I suppose I'll update this, because I finally think that I know where this is going!! I want to thank all my reviewers, and especially GilmoreGirlAddict and AM83220. Both of your suggestions were awesome, much better than where I originally planned to go with this.**

He hadn't intended to stay with Kurt for so incredibly long. Honest. Just a few weeks max was the plan. Just long enough to experience the life he should have been destined for. The life that he wished he could live forever.

The life that allowed him to not be identified as 'the boys', 'the older Martin twin', or even 'the goof-off twin'. Without Cody, he was simply Zack. Not Zack and Cody. Just Zack. And after all those years, the freedom was music to his ears!

He hadn't intended to cut off all communication with them. That wasn't a part of the plan either. Originally, he thought he'd die without hearing his brother's voice each day. After all, they were rarely apart. And even if he was sick of defining himself through Cody, he wasn't prepared to completely avoid him.

He would only be away for a little while—a vacation from his crummy world. He thought he'd done an excellent job at planning it out. He'd call every single day, be able to stay up all night long, and as soon as it became boring, he'd return. It was a genius, sure-fire plan. But of course, he thought all of his plans were perfect, up until the point where he actually carried them out. They always had flaws, with unexpected twists that resulted in Mom grounding him. Not only him, but Cody as well.

But this plan was different. Mom wouldn't be there, and he doubted Dad would ground him. Besides, it was simple this time. He had nothing to be grounded for. Unless Mom grounded him after returning home…but really, that wouldn't happen. _Nothing _could happen.

Yet something _did_ happen. Two days of touring and he bumped into what would alter his plans entirely. And eventually his life.

Every detail he'd made didn't matter suddenly. Because _she _definitely, absolutely, positively, _hadn't _been a part of the plan.

**A/N: I know it's extremely short, but the next one really _will _be longer!! If you like this idea, of course…**


End file.
